Episode 07 The Trap
This is the Seventh Episode in Season One Previous Episode 06 Murder By Magic Next Episode 08 The Rise Plot Maddox sits at Mcall's with Jaxx, Skye, Logan, Tailor and Amelia. They all now know that Milan needs the Ruby, and that he will come for it. Maddox Then tells the group they will lay a trap. Fritz meets Hyde and Oliver and tells them he got word from Maddox who says they are laying a trap for Milan. Hyde rushes off, and Fritz kisses Oliver. Styles comes in The Bronze and tries to tell Cameron to take the night off and she will take over, Cameron refuses, Styles tells her something bad could go down, and Cameron, now alerted says she needs to stay and protect her bar. she then tells Styles to get in the DJ Booth and de her job. Jaxx and Maddox sit on his bed, Jaxx tells Maddox he loves him, they kiss. Skye, Logan and Amelia pack some stuff up at Mcall's, Logan says this will be fun as they leave. That Night Milan sits angry as Saul comes in, telling Milan he has been a double agent this whole time! and is going to betray Maddox again by telling Milan where they are keeping the Ruby. (in reality, he is a triple Agent luring Milan into a trap). He tells Them they have a friend at The Bronze who lets them keep stuff under the bar in the basement, they are putting it there tonight. Milan smiles. Styles Dj's at the Bronze as Cameron and Styx serve drinks, everyone seems to be having fun. Maddox, Jaxx, Skye, Logan and Tailor come in, Cameron tells them they better not wreck her bar! Maddox hugs and tells her not to worry. the four walk to the back of the bar and down into the cellar, Styles then leaves her post and follows them to the cellar. Just then Milan, Michiko, Colton, Pagan, Saul and some more vampires come into the bronze and tells everyone to clear out or die, people run out as Cameron pulls out a crossbow and shoots it at a vampire, killing her. Milan, Colton and Michiko go to the Cellar where Maddox, Jaxx, Tailor, Oliver, Fritz and Hyde. who tell them they should not have come. upstairs Logan helps Saul knock out Pagan but she recovers quick and lights Saul's arm on fire, Cameron puts it out with a fire extingisher. Styles throws a ball of fire but Pagan obsorbes it, Conrad comes into the Bronze and Pagan teleports away. downstairs Colton pushes down Frtiz and Oliver but Styles Stakes and kills him from behind. Maddox and Jaxx attack Milan who punches Jaxx and throws Maddox into the wall, Both boys get up quick. Tailor fights Michiko, who slaps Tailor, Tailor slaps her back saying "Hey, Bitch", Styles comes up behind and pins her arms down, Tailor then stakes Michiko but misses her heart. Michiko kicks Tailor in the face and pushes Styles down, she runs off and gets away. Jaxx punches Milan directly in the face, but Maddox Telekenetically throws a Stake into Milan's chest. Maddox says "goodbye" and Milan dusts. Maddox, Jaxx, Styles, Tailor, Oliver, Hyde and Fritz and come upstairs to set Cameron cleaning up a mess, with Skye, Logan and Saul all standing their because Pagan got away. Maddox asks Saul if he has the Ruby, and it's gone. Pagan and Michiko meet, and Pagan shows her the Ruby. The go to the Gravyard, and underneathe it the find a cave that leads down to a spot blocked by magic. The begin the spell to break it, and wind starts, in a cave with no way for wind to get in. Trivia Cameron seems to know all about vampires prior to being in Crystal Cove. Pagan's fire spell was actually a tranformation spell, she then light his arm on fire afterwards. This is the first Episode Styx is credited in but he is seen in Episode 03 serving as they meet Cameron for the first time. Milan and Colton are both killed in this Episode, by Styles, and Maddox (aided by Jaxx) respectfully. Starring Maddox Harless Styles Cones Amelia Harless Skye Mcall Tailor Miska Jaxx Miska Logan Miller Cameron Piper Milan Ellens Michiko Grande Pagan Kruger Colton Knetti Saul Forbes Oliver Marks Fritzgerald Turner /// Hyde Kaliston Styx Conrad Cones Category:Season One